1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to alternating current (AC) motors and, more particularly, to AC traction motors in railroad or transit propulsion applications having AC voltages induced in the axles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In AC railway propulsion motors, the close proximity of traction motors to railway axles results in AC voltages which are induced in the axles and which can adversely affect railway signal systems.